


Ice Ice Baby

by mousewritings



Series: alan bradley learns things against his will [1]
Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, rating is for kevin flynn in general, the robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings
Summary: “What does that say?”Flynn glances down at the robe like he’s forgotten about it and grins at him. “Uh—fuck, man, I have no clue,” he says easily. “Probably, like… ‘the person who’s wearing this is super sexy and you should make out with him right now.’”
Relationships: Alan Bradley & Kevin Flynn, Kevin Flynn/Shaved Ice Guy
Series: alan bradley learns things against his will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to jetbradley and quantum27 for generating this blessed idea and to ultima_thule for the incredible title

“What does that say?”

Flynn glances down at the robe like he’s forgotten about it and grins at him. “Uh—fuck, man, I have no clue,” he says easily. “Probably, like… ‘the person who’s wearing this is super sexy and you should make out with him right now.’”

Alan rolls his eyes. “It does _not_ and you know it.”

“Wow, didn’t know you were fluent in Asian, Bradley.”

“I…,” Alan starts, and then looks at him. Like, _really_ looks at him. “I’m sorry, did you just sarcastically say that I was fluent in _Asian?_ ”

“You wanna hear how I got this robe?”

“No, because you’re only asking to deflect from the fact that you apparently think _Asian_ is a language.”

“So I met this guy a while back,” Flynn says, and he ignores how Alan sighs and rolls his eyes again, “and he was a pretty chill dude. And I say _chill_ because he ran a shaved ice cart. Get it?”

“Please stop.”

“Anyway, we hit it off—if you know what I mean. We talk, he gives me free shaved ice, and the next thing you know, we’re—”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Flynn!” Alan exclaims indignantly. “I—I _don’t_ need to hear about that.”

Flynn snorts, shrugs. “Your loss, man,” he says, and settles on the couch. “Anyway, long story short, I guess—he gives me this robe that his brother left in his apartment and now I wear it as my default hacking outfit. So now you know.”

“ _Gave_ you that robe. Sure.” Alan sighs—again—and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Well, thanks for wasting an entire minute of my life.”

Flynn beams, not without a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “You’re very welcome, Mr. Bradley.”


End file.
